ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Azul y púrpura Han
Azul y púrpura de Han (también llamado purpura y azul chino) son pigmentos sintéticos formado por un silicato de cobre y bario, desarrollado en China, al menos hace 2.000 años. La diferencia principal del azul egipcio, es que este es un tetrasilicato de cobre y calcioScience and Civilisation in China, Volumen 5. Escrito por Rose Kerr,Joseph Needham,Nigel Wood. p610.. Azul púrpura Han y Han se utilizaron en la antigua China por la Dinastía Zhou occidentales (1207-771 aC), hasta el final de la Dinastía Han (c. 220 d. C.) Como forma general, podemos resumir que en los inicios del pigmento azul, se obtiene en distintas cultura básicamente como una combinación de metales alcalinotérreos con cobreA pigment (CuS) identified by micro-Raman spectroscopy on a Chinese funerary lacquer ware of West Han Dynasty. Journal of Raman Spectroscopy, 2009, First Page n/a. Jin, Pu-Jun; Yao, Zheng-Quan; Zhang, Mao-Lin; Li, Yu-Hu; Xing, Hui-Ping y sílice. Color thumb|left|Colores pieza real. thumb|A Chinese pottery model of a sitting bull, from the Western Han period (202 BCE – 9 CE). Azurita es el único pigmento azul usado en la antigua china. En un principio no tenía ninguno natural violeta, siendo el primero en desarrollar un medio sintético Thieme, C. 2001. (translated by M. Will) Paint Layers and Pigments on the Terracotta Army: A Comparison with Other Cultures of Antiquity. In: W. Yongqi, Z. Tinghao, M. Petzet, E. Emmerling and C. Blänsdorf (eds.) The Polychromy of Antique Sculptures and the Terracotta Army of the First Chinese Emperor: Studies on Materials, Painting Techniques and Conservation. Monuments and Sites III. Paris: ICOMOS, 52-57.. Púrpura Han en su forma pura, es en realidad un color azul oscuro, que está cerca de añil eléctrico. Se trata de un color púrpura en la forma en que se utiliza en Inglés coloquial, es decir, es un color entre rojo y azul. No es, sin embargo, un morado en la forma en que se utiliza en la teoría del color, es decir, un no-color espectral entre el rojo y el violeta en la línea de los morados en el diagrama de cromaticidad CIE. Tal vez la denominación más exacta para el color sería llamarlo índigo Han, aunque también podría ser considerada como una sombra luminosa de ultramar (la clasificación de ultramar como un color y no un pigmento). thumb El color rojo visto en muestras de púrpura Han creado por la presencia de Óxido de cobre (I) (Cu2O) que se forma cuando se descompone Han púrpura (el color rojo y azul toma de morado). La descomposición de púrpura Han de formar de cobre (I) óxido es: Wiedemann, H. G. and Berke, H. 2001. Chemical and Physical Investigations of Egyptian and Chinese Blue and Purple. In: W. Yongqi, Z. Tinghao, M. Petzet, E. Emmerling and C. Blänsdorf (eds.) The Polychromy of Antique Sculptures and the Terracotta Army of the First Chinese Emperor: Studies on Materials, Painting Techniques and Conservation. Monuments and Sites III. Paris: ICOMOS, 154-169. :3 BaCuSi2O6 → BaCuSi4O10 + 2 BaSiO3 + 2 CuO Above 1050 °C, the CuO copper (II) oxide breaks down to copper (I) oxide: :4 CuO → 2 Cu2O + O2 Química Both Han purple and Han blue are barium copper silicates (containing barium, copper, silicon, and oxygen). However, they differ in their formula, structure and chemical properties. Ambos pigmentos, son silicatos de cobre y de bario (que contiene bario, cobre, silicio y oxígeno). Sin embargo, difieren en su fórmula, la estructura y propiedades químicas. Fórmula química y estructura molecular Púrpura Han El púrpura de Han tiene la fórmula química BaCuSi2O6. Han purple has a layered structure with isolated 4-ring silicates, and contains a copper-copper bond which makes the compound more unstable than Han blue (metal-metal bonds are rare)Wiedemann, H. G. Bayer, G. and Reller, A. 1998. Egyptian blue and Chinese blue. Production technologies and applications of two historically important blue pigments. In: S. Colinart and M. Menu (eds.) La couleur dans la peinture et l'émaillage de l'Égypte ancienne. Actes de la Table Ronde Ravello, 20-22 mars 1997. Bari: Edipuglia, 195-203. El púrpura Han tiene una capa estructura con aislamiento de 4 anillos silicatos , y contiene un vínculo de cobre de cobre que hace que el compuesto más inestable que Han azul (bonos de metal-metal son raros) Wiedemann, H. G. Bayer, G. and Reller, A. 1998. Egyptian blue and Chinese blue. Production technologies and applications of two historically important blue pigments. In: S. Colinart and M. Menu (eds.) La couleur dans la peinture et l'émaillage de l'Égypte ancienne. Actes de la Table Ronde Ravello, 20-22 mars 1997. Bari: Edipuglia, 195-203. Azul Han thumb|190px|[[Effenbergerita]] Han purple has the chemical formula BaCuSi2O6. Han purple has a layered structure with isolated 4-ring silicates, and contains a copper-copper bond which makes the compound more unstable than Han blue (metal-metal bonds are rare)Wiedemann, H. G. Bayer, G. and Reller, A. 1998. Egyptian blue and Chinese blue. Production technologies and applications of two historically important blue pigments. In: S. Colinart and M. Menu (eds.) La couleur dans la peinture et l'émaillage de l'Égypte ancienne. Actes de la Table Ronde Ravello, 20-22 mars 1997. Bari: Edipuglia, 195-203. Han azul tiene la fórmula química BaCuSi4O10. En 1993, se descubrió que se encentra naturalmente como el mineral Effenbergerita .Effenbergerite mineral information. Mindat. Accessed September 23, 2008" Han blue, like Han purple, has a layered structure with silicate forming the structural framework. However, Han blue is more stable because of structural features such as: *It is more silica-rich Berke, H. and Wiedemann, H. G. 2000. The Chemistry and Fabrication of the Anthropogenic Pigments Chinese Blue and Purple in Ancient China. East Asian Science, Technology and Medicine (EASTM) 17, 94-120. *Each 4-ring silicate if linked to four others in the adjacent level, in a zig zag pattern . *The copper ions are very strongly contained within the stable silicate structure . Han azul, como el púrpura Han, tiene una estructura con capas de silicato de formar el marco estructural. Sin embargo, azul Han es más estable debido a las características estructurales como: * Es más rico en síliceBerke, H. and Wiedemann, H. G. 2000. The Chemistry and Fabrication of the Anthropogenic Pigments Chinese Blue and Purple in Ancient China. East Asian Science, Technology and Medicine (EASTM) 17, 94-120. * Cada uno de 4 anillos de silicato si se vincula a otros cuatro en el nivel adyacente, en forma de zig zag. . * Los iones de cobre son muy firmemente contenidas dentro de la estructura de los silicatos estable. Propiedades físicas y químicas Han purple and blue are similar in many of their physical properties, which allows them to be mixed, but they differ in their chemical properties. Han morado y azul son similares en muchas de sus propiedades físicas, lo que les permite ser mezclado, pero difieren en sus propiedades químicas. Púrpura Han Han purple is chemically and thermally less stable than Han blue. It fades and decomposes in dilute acid.Wiedemann, H. G. and Bayer, G. 1997. Formation and Stability of Chinese Barium Copper-Silicate Pigments. In: N. Agnew (ed.) Conservation of Ancient Sites on the Silk Road: Proceedings of an International Conference on the Conservation of Grotto sites. Los Angeles: The Getty Conservation Institute, 379-387.Berke, H. 2002. Chemistry in Ancient Times: The Development of Blue and Purple Pigments. Angewandte Chemie International Edition 41/14, 2483-2487. Han purple starts to decompose at temperatures more than 1050 - 1100 °C and forms a green-black glass at around 1200 °C . Becomes more purplish when ground . púrpura Han es químicamente y térmicamente menos estable que el azul han. Se desvanece y se descompone en ácido ácido . Wiedemann, H. G. and Bayer, G. 1997. Formation and Stability of Chinese Barium Copper-Silicate Pigments. In: N. Agnew (ed.) Conservation of Ancient Sites on the Silk Road: Proceedings of an International Conference on the Conservation of Grotto sites. Los Angeles: The Getty Conservation Institute, 379-387.Berke, H. 2002. Chemistry in Ancient Times: The Development of Blue and Purple Pigments. Angewandte Chemie International Edition 41/14, 2483-2487. púrpura Han comienza a descomponerse a temperaturas de más de 1050 a 1100 ° C y forma un vidrio verde-negro alrededor de los 1200 ° C. . Se hace más moradas cuando suelo. Han blue Han blue is more chemically and thermally stable. It does not break down in dilute acids and becomes more bluish when ground. Han azul es más estable química y térmicamente. No se descompone en ácidos diluidos y se vuelve más azulada al suelo. Fabricación Manufacturing depends on the raw materials, their ratios, fluxes, temperature, atmosphere and reaction time. Production seems to have been focused in northern China, around 200-300km north of the city of Xian. This is the area with large deposits of raw materials. There are no written records about the production of Han purple or Han blue and so information about manufacture has been achieved through experimentation. Fabricación depende de las materias primas, sus relaciones, flujos, temperatura, atmósfera y tiempo de reacción. La producción parece haberse centrado en el norte de China, alrededor de 200 a 300 km al norte de la ciudad de Xian . Esta es el área con grandes depósitos de materias primas. No hay registros escritos sobre la producción de púrpura Han Han o azul y lo que la información sobre la fabricación se ha logrado a través de la experimentación. Las materias primas The raw materials needed are a barium mineral, quartz, a copper mineral and a lead salt. It is unknown whether minerals were used in their natural form or were pre-treated, though there is no evidence as yet of pre-treatment. Las materias primas necesarias son un mineral de bario, cuarzo, un mineral de cobre y una sal de plomo. Se desconoce si los minerales se utilizaron en su forma natural o fueron pre-tratados, aunque no hay evidencia hasta el momento de pre-tratamiento . The barium source was either witherite (BaCO3) or baryte (BaSO4) . The rarity of witherite may favour baryte as the most likely source. Baryte has a slower decomposition rate and so favors Han blue production. Witherite conversely favors Han purple. In the use of baryte, lead salts (lead carbonate or lead oxide) would have been needed to increase yield. Lead has been detected in association with Han purple and Han blue FitzHugh, E. W. and Zycherman, L. A. 1983. An Early Man-Made Blue Pigment from China: Barium Copper Silicate. Studies in Conservation 28/1, 15-23.FitzHugh, E. W. and Zycherman, L. A. 1992. A Purple Barium Copper Silicate Pigment from Early China. Studies in Conservation 28/1, 15-23. La fuente de bario era witerita (BaCO3) o barita (BaSO4) . La rareza de witherita puede favorecer la barita como la fuente más probable. Baryte tiene una tasa de descomposición más lenta y así favorece la producción Han azul. Witherita por el contrario favorece Han púrpura. 8 En el uso de barita, sales de plomo ( carbonato de plomo o de óxido de plomo ) habría sido necesario para aumentar el rendimiento. 9 El plomo ha sido detectado en asociación con Han Han púrpura y azul FitzHugh, E. W. and Zycherman, L. A. 1983. An Early Man-Made Blue Pigment from China: Barium Copper Silicate. Studies in Conservation 28/1, 15-23.FitzHugh, E. W. and Zycherman, L. A. 1992. A Purple Barium Copper Silicate Pigment from Early China. Studies in Conservation 28/1, 15-23. Lead acts as a catalyst in the decomposition of barium minerals and as a flux . The amount of lead is important. Experiments show that too much lead (more than 5%) causes partial melting and glass formation above 1000 °C. The role of lead is: :BaSO4 + PbO ↔ PbSO4 + BaO actos de plomo como catalizador en la descomposición de minerales de bario y como fundente . La cantidad de plomo es importante. Los experimentos demuestran que el exceso de plomo (más del 5%) hace que la fusión parcial y la formación de vidrio alrededor de 1000 ° C. The role of lead is [ 2 ] El papel del plomo es 2 El proceso de fabricación The production for Han blue using witherite is: La producción de Han azul usando witherita es : :Cu2(CO3)(OH)2 + 8 SiO2 + 2 BaCO3 → 2 BaCuSi4O10 + 3 CO2 + H2O The solid state reaction to create barium copper silicates starts at roughly 900 °C. Han purple is formed fastest. Han blue forms when there is an excess of silica and a longer reaction time allowed for. Early Chinese manufacture generally produced a mixture of Han blue and Han purple particles in various ratios, but pure colors were sometimes manufactured. Han blue could have been brought to a melt, but Han purple does not form a homogeneous melt so it would have had to use a sintering process. La reacción de estado sólido para crear cobre silicatos de bario se inicia aproximadamente a 900 ° C. púrpura Han es la más rápida forma. azul formas Han, cuando hay un exceso de sílice y un tiempo de reacción más largo permitido. Los primeros fabricantes chinos producen generalmente una mezcla de Han Han partículas azules y púrpuras en diferentes proporciones, pero los colores puros se fabrican a veces. Han azul podría haber sido llevado a una fusión, pero Han púrpura no forma homogénea para fundir que habría tenido que utilizar una sinterización proceso. Prolonged firing causes Han purple to break down and form Han blue: cocción prolongada causa púrpura Han de romper y formar Han azul: :3 BaCuSi2O6 → BaCuSi4O10 + 2 BaSiO3 + 2 CuO The temperature needed to be high (sround 900-1000 °C) and kept at that temperature for long periods. Han purple is thermally sensitive and so temperature control for producing Han purple needed to be fairly constant (±50 °C). Han blue is thermally less sensitive. Under the right conditions, the manufacture of Han purple would have taken around 10-24 hours, while Han blue would have taken twice as long. La temperatura necesaria para ser alto (alrededor de 900 hasta 1000 ° C) y se mantiene a esa temperatura durante largos períodos de tiempo. Han púrpura es termosensible y el control de temperatura para la producción de púrpura Han debía ser bastante constante (± 50 ° C). azul Han es térmicamente menos sensibles. En las condiciones adecuadas, la fabricación de púrpura Han hubiera tomado alrededor de 10 a 24 horas, mientras que el azul Han habría tenido el doble de tiempo. Temperature would have been controlled by testing of firing materials, the size, shape and material of the kiln, and the control of the environment. Technology for achieving and maintaining high temperatures would have been known from metal and ceramic production e.g. the potential use of twin bellows as used in metal production. Temperatura habría sido controlada por testigos de cocción de materiales, el tamaño, forma y material del horno , y el control del medio ambiente. Tecnología para alcanzar y mantener altas temperaturas que se han conocido desde el metal y la producción de cerámica , por ejemplo, el uso potencial de doble fuelle como se utiliza en la producción de metales. Han purple and Han blue: A comparison Orígenes Han azul y azul egipcio Han blue and Egyptian blue have the same basic structure and have very similar properties. The difference is that Egyptian blue (CaCuSi4O10) has calcium in the position of Han blue's barium (BaCuSi4O10). The similarties lead some to suggest that Han blue was based on Egyptian Blue knowledge, which had travelled east along the Silk Road . Independent innovation in China would still have been needed to replace calcium with barium (the Han pigments start to form at 100-200 °C higher than Egyptian blue). Han azul y azul egipcio tienen la misma estructura básica y tienen propiedades muy similares. La diferencia es que los egipcios azul (CaCuSi4O10) ha de calcio en la posición de los azules de bario Han (BaCuSi4O10). Las semejanzas llevan a algunos a sugerir que el azul Han se basó en el conocimiento azul egipcio, que había viajado hacia el este por la Ruta de la Seda. la innovación independiente en China aún habría sido necesaria para sustituir el calcio por bario (los pigmentos Han inicio para formar a 100-200 ° C superior a la de Egipto azul). The alternative suggestions are: *That earlier alkali metal glazing techniques were based on knowledge from Egypt, but that the copper silicate pigments (Egyptian blue and Han blue) developed from these glazes in two independent areas: Egypt and China. *Alternatively, that examples of Han blue predate the official Silk Road and therefore that development was completely independent. Las sugerencias alternativas * Ese metal alcalino antes acristalamiento técnicas se basaron en el conocimiento de Egipto, pero que el silicato de pigmentos de cobre (azul y Han azul egipcio) desarrollado a partir de estos esmaltes en dos áreas independientes: Egipto y China. * Por otra parte, que los ejemplos de azul son anteriores a Han el funcionario Ruta de la Seda y por lo tanto de desarrollo que es totalmente independiente.. Un invento chino? Vínculos con la fabricación de vidrio The case against links with Egyptian blue includes the absence of lead in Egyptian blue and the lack of examples of Egyptian blue in China. El caso en contra de los vínculos con el azul egipcio incluye la ausencia de plomo en egipcio azul y la falta de ejemplos de azul egipcio en China. The use of quartz, barium and lead components in ancient Chinese glass and Han purple and Han blue has been used to suggest a connection between glass making and the manufacture of pigments, and to argue for independent Chinese invention. It has been argued that Taoist alchemists developed Han purple from their knowledge of glass making. El uso de cuarzo, bario y plomo en los componentes de vidrio de China antigua , púrpura y azul Han Han, se ha utilizado para sugerir una conexión entre la fabricación del vidrio y la fabricación de pigmentos y discutir de invención china independiente. Es ha argumentado que taoísta alquimistas púrpura Han desarrollado de sus conocimientos de fabricación de vidrio. The increase and decrease of barium glasses, and Han purple and Han blue, follow similar patterns. Both peaked in the Han dynasty, declining afterwards. Pre-Han to Tang dynasties see a shift from lead-barium-silicate type glass to lead-soda-lime glass . The reason for decline is debatable. Liu et al. attribute the decline to the decline of Taoism when Confucianism was introduced, since they link pigment manufacture to the ideology of Taoism. Berke (2007) believes that political changes stopped the distribution of the pigments as the Chinese Empire was split at the end of the Han period. El aumento y disminución de los vidrios de bario, y Han Han púrpura y azul, siguen patrones similares. Ambos alcanzaron su máximo en la dinastía Han , disminuyendo después. Pre-Han a Tang dinastías ver un cambio de bario-silicato de vidrio tipo conducen a-soda-cal de vidrio de plomo . La razón para el declive es discutible. Liu et al. 1 atribuyen este descenso a la disminución del taoísmo, cuando el confucianismo fue presentado, ya que enlazan la fabricación de pigmentos a la ideología del taoísmo. Berke (2007) considera que los cambios políticos se detuvo la distribución de los pigmentos como el Imperio Chino se dividió al final del período Han. Uson en contextos culturales Han blue seems to have been favored in earlier (Zhou) periods, and Han purple in later periods (c. 400 BC). thumb|Chinese painted pottery dou vessel from the Warring States Period (403-221 BC) of ancient China ([[Reinos Combatientes).]] Han azul parece haber sido favorecida en los anteriores (Zhou) períodos, y púrpura Han en períodos posteriores (c. 400 aC) The Han pigments consist of varying combinations of blue, purple and colorless components. The grinding together of Han purple and Han blue would have allowed a variety of blue-purple shades. Los pigmentos Han compuesto por diferentes combinaciones de los componentes de azul, púrpura y sin color . La molienda juntos de azul y púrpura Han Han habría permitido una gran variedad de tonos azul-púrpura . Los pigmentos se utilizaron para: *Beads (from late Western Zhou period (1201-771 BC) ) *Octagonal sticks (from Reinos Combatientes) *Los Guerreros de terracota Dinastía Qin *Painted figurines (Han dynasty) *Ceramic vessels (Han dynasty) *Metal objects (Han dynasty) *Wall paintings (Han dynasty) Beads Some of the earliest examples of the use of the Han pigments are beads which date back to the Western Zhou period. The pigments are either present as compact bodies or in glazed layers. Algunos de los primeros ejemplos de la utilización de los pigmentos Han son cuentas que se remontan al período Zhou del Oeste. Los pigmentos son o bien presentar como cuerpo compacto o en capas de cristal Octagonal sticks These are compact bodies (solid sticks/rods) with shades ranging from light blue to dark purple. The range of colors is dues to varying proportions of Han blue, Han purple and colorless material . It is thought that they were pigment sticks which were traded then ground to be used as pigment bases in paints. It has also been suggested that they are of importance themselves, as ceremonial or bureaucratic items of importance. Se trata de cuerpos compactos (barras sólidas / barras) con tonos que van del azul claro al violeta oscuro. La gama de colores es a las cuotas de proporciones variables de Han tela azul, púrpura y sin color Han 4. Se cree que eran barras de pigmento que se comercializan luego se muelen para ser utilizado como base de pigmento en las pinturas 5 6. También se ha sugerido que son de importancia sí mismos, como objetos ceremoniales o burocráticos de importancia 4. Guerreros de terracota Han purple and Han blue were first used in paints in the Qin dynasty. Han purple was used for the Terracotta Army in the tomb of Emperor Qin Shi Huang- the expense of producing Han purple and other pigments in such large quantities would have emphasised luxury and status. Han purple seems to have mostly been used on the trousers (pants) of the warriors. The pigment was bound to the terracotta surface with lacquer.Rogner, I. 2001. New Methods to Characterise and to Consolidate the Polychrome Qi-lacquer of the Terracotta Army. In: W. Yongqi, Z. Tinghao, M. Petzet, E. Emmerling and C. Blänsdorf (eds.) The Polychromy of Antique Sculptures and the Terracotta Army of the First Chinese Emperor: Studies on Materials, Painting Techniques and Conservation. Monuments and Sites III. Paris:ICOMOS, 46-51. The warriors were fired at the same temperature as that need for the manufacture of Han purple (950-1050 °C) and so the same kilns may have been used for both processes. There is no evidence of Han blue being used for the warriors (azurite was used for the blue). Azul y púrpura Han se utilizó por primera vez en las pinturas de la dinastía Qin. Han púrpura fue utilizado para el ejército de terracota en la tumba del emperador Qin Shi Huang-el costo de producción de pigmentos de color púrpura Han y otros en cantidades tan grandes que han hecho hincapié en el lujo y la situación . Han púrpura parece haber sido utilizado principalmente en los pantalones (pantalones) de los guerreros . El pigmento fue fijado a la superficie de terracota con laca Rogner, I. 2001. New Methods to Characterise and to Consolidate the Polychrome Qi-lacquer of the Terracotta Army. In: W. Yongqi, Z. Tinghao, M. Petzet, E. Emmerling and C. Blänsdorf (eds.) The Polychromy of Antique Sculptures and the Terracotta Army of the First Chinese Emperor: Studies on Materials, Painting Techniques and Conservation. Monuments and Sites III. Paris:ICOMOS, 46-51.. Los guerreros se lanzaron a la misma temperatura que necesitan para la fabricación de púrpura Han (950-1050 ° C) y para los hornos mismos pueden haber sido utilizados para ambos procesos . No hay evidencia de Han azul se utiliza para los guerreros (azurita se utilizó para el azul) . Painted pottery figurines Smaller painted pottery figurines have been found e.g. the Western Han dynasty Chu Tombs, Xuzhou, Jiangsu Province and in the Han dynasty Yangling tombs of Emperor Liuqi and his Empress (156-141 BC) . Más pequeñas figurillas de cerámica pintada se han encontrado por ejemplo, la dinastía Han Occidental Chu Tumbas, Xuzhou, provincia de Jiangsu 10 y en la dinastía Han Yangling Liuqi tumbas del emperador y la emperatriz (156-141 a. C.) 11. Ceramic vessels Han blue and Han purple were used to decorate Han dynasty Hu dark grey pottery vessels. El azul y púrpura Han se utilizaron para decorar la dinastía Han, las vasijas de cerámica Hu de color gris oscuro. Los objetos de metal Bronze vessels in the Han dynasty, e.g. a bowl and top of a steamer were decorated with Han purple. Vasijas de bronce de la dinastía Han, por ejemplo, un recipiente y la tapa de una pieza son decoradas con púrpura Han. Wall paintings *A lintel and pediment from a Han dynasty tomb near Loyang were painted with a light blue pigment consisting of blue, purple and colorless components. *An Eastern Han period tomb mural painting in the Xian area is one of the last examples of the use of synthetic barium copper silicate pigments (Han purple). * Un dintel y frontón de una tumba de la dinastía Han, cerca de Luoyang fueron pintados con un pigmento de color azul claro que consiste en componentes de color azul, púrpura y sin color 4. * Una tumba Han del Este período de la pintura mural en la zona de Xian, es uno de los últimos ejemplos de la utilización de pigmentos sintéticos de bario silicato de cobre (Han púrpura) 10. Preservation Due to the instability of Han purple, it shows significant signs of weathering on archaeologically excavated artefacts. The copper (I) oxide formed in the decomposition of Han purple (see section on color) remains stable, but Han purple continues to deteriorate and so its purple color increases with time. Debido a la inestabilidad de Han púrpura, muestra signos importantes de desgaste en los artefactos excavados arqueológicamente. El cobre (I), óxido formado en la descomposición de la púrpura Han (ver la sección de color) se mantiene estable, pero Han púrpura continúa deteriorándose y así aumenta su color púrpura con el tiempo. Han purple fades in acid, so colorless particles found in pigments containing Han blue and Han purple may be particles which were originally purple but which faded in acidic conditions in burial. In addition, Han blue has fungicidal properties and so preserves better. Han purple reacts with oxalic acid to form BaCu(C2O4)2. The light blue color of this salt may explain the light blue color of some of the Terracotta Warriors' trousers - the color resulting from the presence of oxalate-excreting lichens. púrpura Han desvanece en ácido, incolora partículas tan encuentran en los pigmentos que contienen Han y Han púrpura puede ser partículas azules que fueron originalmente púrpura, pero que desapareció en medio ácido en el entierro. Además, azul Han tiene propiedades fungicidas y así se conserva mejor. púrpura Han reacciona con el ácido oxálico para formar BaCu(C2O4)2. El color azul la luz de esta sal puede explicar el color azul la luz de algunos de Terracota 'Guerreros del pantalón - el color resultante es debido a la presencia de oxalato por excreciones de los líquenes . Notas Two other synthetic blue barium copper silicate compounds have been found in trace amounts, but are as yet unnamed. These are: *BaCu2Si2O7 (blue color) *Ba2CuSi2O7 (light blue color) Otros dos compuestos sintéticos azul de silicato de cobre, bario, se han encontrado en pequeñas cantidades, pero aún sin nombre. Ellos son * BaCu2Si2O7 (color azul) * Ba2CuSi2O7 (de color azul claro) Véase también *Azul egipcio, Egyptian blue *Ancient Chinese glass *Azul maya, Maya Blue *Azul de prusia, Prussian blue References Enlaces externos *Raiders Of The Lost Dimension: Understanding The Quantum Mechanics Of The Universe (ScienceDaily) June 2, 2006 Categoría:Compuestos de silicio Categoría:Cerámica Han Categoría:Ciencia y tecnología de China Categoría:China Categoría:Cerámica China Category:Shades of blue Category:Shades of violet Category:Pigments Category:Barium compounds Category:Silicon compounds Category:Copper compounds Category:Oxides Categoría:Pigmentos Category:Compuestos de bario Category:Compuestos de cobre